Nowhere else to go
by candy-belle
Summary: All alone Isaac turns to the last remaining member of the pack for comfort, even though he knows its a really bad idea.


**Title:** Nowhere else to go

**Rating:** 12  
**Summary:** All alone Isaac turns to the last remaining member of the pack for comfort, even though he knows its a really bad idea.  
**Featuring:** Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale  
**Genre/warnings:** angst, pack feelings, desperation, loneliness, implied duplicity, can be read as dub-con even though nothing happens of sexual nature,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Teen Wolf. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** I love the unhealthy relationship that can be read as existing between Isaac and Peter, and this darkish little drabble was inspired by yet another instagram pic of the two of them together. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Isaac knew it was wrong. He knew the man, the wolf, couldn't be trusted but he didn't care. In that moment in time Peter was the one person who hadn't turned him away. The only one who hadn't told him to go away. He stood, staring at the older beta, fighting hard not to let the tears fall. No one else wanted him. Scott had Alison, Erica had Boyd, and whether they admitted it or not Derek and Stiles had each other. Leaving him alone. Again.

"Can I help you, Pup?" asked Peter leaning against the door frame of his apartment. For once he didn't sound sarcastically pissed off, he actually sounded concerned. And Isaac latched onto that as if his life depended on it.

"No one else...no one wanted...may I come in?" he stammered, wrapping his arms around himself as he gave into the instinct to try and make himself smaller, trying to take up as little space as possible.

"Let me guess," chuckled Peter, "I'm the last resort." He paused; his head tilted slightly, the knowing, calculating eye gazing at Isaac in a way that made the younger wolf both nervous and desperate.

The silence hung between them and as it stretch into desperate minutes, Isaac finally lifted his eyes and with a self-loathing that was almost tangible, he mewed, "Please...I've nowhere else to go."

Peter's face hardened a moment but then he was stepping back, huffing in a gentler voice than Isaac had ever heard him use, "Then you better come in, hadn't you."

Isaac gave a stuttering breath of relief and moving into the flat he brushed past Peter murmuring, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, Pup," cautioned Peter, turning away so he could close the door, "You don't know what the admission price is yet."

"I'll do anything," blurted out Isaac.

Peter's head snapped around so fast he cracked his neck. Wincing at the flare of pain, he stared at the younger wolf in horrified amazement. Isaac held his gaze as long as he could before looking away with a whimper; his wolf too beaten down to even find the strength to hold the other beta's eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," soothed Peter when Isaac start to shake, "I was only kidding about needing to pay a price." He gave a bitter snort, asking coldly, "What the hell have they told you about me?"

"That you're dangerous," sniffed Isaac blinking rapidly to try and clear the tears from his lashes, "That you can't be trusted, that…that you'll use anyone you can...that..." he spluttered to a sniffling halt.

"But I'm still pack," interrupted Peter gently. He gave a half smile and closing the space between them he held out his arms, murmuring, "And that means I'll take care of you."

"Really?" breathed Isaac with heartbreaking desperation

"Really," assured Peter as he wrapped his arms around Isaac shoulders, drawing him into his embrace.

Melting into the unexpected embrace, Isaac closed his eye and clung to the older wolf, murmuring, "I'll do anything you want, I promise. I'll be good. I promise…"

"Shhh," soothed Peter petting Isaac's damp curls. Rubbing his cheek against the damp hair, he held onto the sharking boy and murmured encouragingly, "I know you will. I know you'll be a very good pup."

Isaac nodded and slipped further into the embrace. Not caring at all that he could feel Peter's body pressed against his. Not caring about what might happen next as Peter shifted against him and brushed a soothing kiss against his forehead. Nothing mattered except the fact that someone finally wanted him. That was all that mattered. He was wanted. Someone finally wanted him. Someone finally cared.

Fin xxxx


End file.
